Storm
by PariZade
Summary: Wander and his pal, Sylvia, have just landed on a strange duo planet called Tarkonen. Aided by a new face, a sullen star nomad named Malley, the team walks into the middle of a thousand year feud! Can Wander help bring peace to the planets? Read the first fanfic that I've ever made that ACTUALLY INCLUDES CANON! Oh, and Hater'll be in it too.
1. Tarkisle

**A/N: Thought I'd try to write a Wander over Yonder Fanfic. Gonna be a new thing for me because I'm actually going to include Canon characters instead of just OCs. Please bear with me here, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, Silvia! Lookit these lil' planets!"

The planets that Wander referred to were two planets, polar opposite ones, really. To their left, there was a frigid blizzard-y ball of ice, pretty much, and to the left, what looked to be a desert oasis rotated on the other side.

"Yeah, kinda weird, huh?" Sylvia looked over their resources in the orbubble. Their supplies were running low, so it'd be good to take a rest stop. "Let's go to that one" she continued, pointing at the oasis planet.

Well, for such a paradise, the planet seemed pretty empty. As Wander and Sylvia trudged through the sandy streets, all the homes were boarded shut. To add to it, a wind was constantly blowing dirt and a salty spray into their eyes.

"Flarf nabbit," Sylvia grumbled, "this is the worst planet we've been to since that one that was made up of cheese and populated by mice…"

"Well _I_ think the people are just hidin'," Wander retorted obstinately, "I for one bet they're just shy!" Stepping off of his trusty Zbornak partner, he shouted, "Heyyy! Is anybody there? We're just travelers, lookin' for a place to sta-"

A new voice, quiet as it was, silenced Wander's. "Jeez, will ya quiet down?"

The duo looked to their left, startled. The door to a restaurant had been opened, and out stepped a young star nomad. She was a pale yellow thing, her hair in a bandana, a rugged cloak around her shoulders, and a broom in her hand. The expression on her face matched the irritation in her voice. "No wonder no one's coming out. If you keep shouting, all they'll give you is a warrant for your arrest for disturbing the peace."

Sylvia glared at the girl, but Wander ran up to her in a tackle hug, much to the girl's distaste. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ this place wasn't deserted!" After the female pushed him off, he continued, "Folks call me Wander! So, what do they call you?"

The girl put a hand on her hip, other arm resting on the broom. "_'Folks'_ call me Malley." She leaned her face into his. "Now, what're _you _two 'travelers' doing here?" She stared into his eyes skeptically.

But Wander returned the gaze with a confused one. "Well, me an' my pal Sylvia here need a place to stay an' gather supplies, so we thought…"

"And… what? You think the people will just _let you in_, even though you're a couple'a _suspicious _strangers, at a time like this?" Malley turned away and kept on sweeping. "My advice? Get out of 'ere while you still can. I'm sure there's another group of planets not too far from 'ere that have better supplies than we do. No one'll let you in, so it's go now or wander here endlessly. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, she started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Wander stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Please, can we stay with you? I mean, _you _talked to us… so couldn't you let us stay? Just for a night!"

Malley paused. The guy was determined, that's for sure. After a moment of thought, she replied, "Fine. For _one night. _Now, follow me, and I'll get you something for this weather." She left her broom and headed somewhere down the road. Sharing a nervous glance, Wander and Sylvia followed.

**A/N: …so? Whaddaya think?**


	2. Shelter from the Winds

**A/N: Weyl, just so y'all know, Ima try to post something every week if I can, so the 3 people that read this can enjoy. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers. Also, this story is in third-person omniscient point of view, which means that I will be telling the thoughts of more than one character per chapter, unlike the more common third-person limited and first-person points of view.**

The trio went down the street, blue and orange trailing behind yellow. Malley had pulled up her cloak hood as a slight gust of wind came up. Wander and Sylvia were not so fortunate as to have some form of protection from the sand that pelted their faces, so all they could to was squint hard and try to keep up.

The streets really weren't anything to write home about. Something about it seemed like an old cowboy movie, with plain dirt roads and simple old-fashioned brown buildings. Actually, everything Sylvia saw was brown and faded. It seemed like a bit of a fixer-upper, really. She started to wish that they'd followed the yellow kid's advice and just left the planet for another.

Finally, Malley stopped at a slightly larger home than the others. Gesturing to the others, she made her way inside.

Wander and Sylvia gaped at what they saw. The interior of the building was akin to a mansion. There were marble floors and ceilings, both creating a spiral design that started from the center out in three colours: teal, white, and red-orange. An odd combination, Sylvia noted, but she and Wander quickly looked it over once they noticed the other fancy-schmancy things. It was like a castle in a lot of way, with two staircases both leading to the next floor, which they could not see.

Malley stared at them. "What, you've never seen a mansion before?" Wander looked back at her. Under this light, without the orange sandy landscape in the background, she seemed more apricot. Not quite yellow, yet also not quite orange. "And before you ask," she continued, halting his questions, "this isn't mine. I just work here." The nomad girl pointed to a small pile of cleaning supplies sitting in a corner.

"Now then, about your current wardrobe…"

Wander gave a slight gasp, looking offended. "Well, ma'am, my wardrobe is _quite_ fashionable, if that's what you're asking!" He grabbed the brim of hit hat and struck a smexy pose, causing Sylvia to chuckle and Malley to just look at him, her look slightly annoyed. But when Sylvia looked at her closely, she could see that the corners of the girl's mouth had twitched ever so slightly…

What was with this kid?

"Um, no. That's not what I meant. You guys saw how the weather can be, right?" The two wanderers didn't need to answer. Their faces were already covered in small scratches and welts from the sandy wind, and they had only been out there for a few minutes, tops. "Exactly, so you guys need cloaks." She took a pair out of a closet and handed them each one. "These will protect you from both the sandy winds and the pouring rain. They're machine-washable, and they'll last you a while, so you can use'm on other planets too."

Wander examined his cloak. It was the same as Malley's [Guess there wasn't much individuality with these things], all except for one thing:

Malley's had a golden pin with two circles next to each other, like a sideways figure 8. This one's pin was silver, with _three_ circles placed to look like a triangle.

"Hey, Malley?"

"Hmm?"

"Why's this pin different from yours?"

"Huh?" Malley looked at his pin, and her eyes widened as she turned a paler shade of apricot. "Oh grop. Give that back right now!" Suddenly looking fearful, she lunged for the cloak.

Wander yanked it out of her grasp, backing up. "Well, why should I? What's so wrong with it?" Malley continued to grab for it, panicking, as she ended up chasing Wander around the floor for it.

"It's not i-important!" Obviously, this wasn't true, and they all knew it.

Wander found his way up to the top of a column, and dangled it up high above Malley. "If you tell us, I'll give it back!"

"You're such a child!" The apricot nomad stamped her foot in frustration and glared daggers at Wander.

"Aaaaand?" He gave a look of mock boredom. "I can just stay up here if you dooooon't!" He reached into his snazzy green hat and took out a sandwich. "I have what I need _right up here, _so I'm good for a loooong while!"

Malley pursed her lips for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to let anyone see that pin, okay? Now get down from there!"

**A/N: Ima tell the story next chapter! I'm sorry if Wander seems ooc at any time. I'm trying to stay as true to his character as I can, but I added some more childish stubbornness. And an added curiosity, like with The Box.**


End file.
